L'arc de Shinji
by Simakai
Summary: 1re histoire d'une série de trois, basée sur l'univers de Before Crisis. Shinji, nouvellement engagé par les Turks, est confronté à Shotgun, qui semble l'avoir pris en aversion sans raison particulière...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, j'en suis navrée! Mon inspiration était un peu à plat dernièrement, et je n'ai même plus le temps pour écrire... D'ailleurs, ce que je poste ici est une histoire écrite il y a quelques mois, que j'ai seulement eu le temps de retranscrire dernièrement.

Je la dédie à Dolly, en attendant qu'on puisse reprendre nos délires! Ça va peut-être un peu te rappeler notre Grand Délire (avec majuscules), en tout cas tu vas y retrouver quelques éléments...

Ce que j'ai écrit est une trilogie d'histoires courtes (en cinq courts chapitres chacune) sur les Turks, basé sur l'univers de Before Crisis. Donc, j'ai donné à chaque personnage un nom (parce que character a, b, c... bah c'est pas génial.) Pour que vous vous y retrouviez, je vais les indiquer. Si vous ne connaissez pas bien les personnages, allez voir sur Wikipédia, ainsi vous verrez de qui je parle.

Shinji - Le châtain qui se bat avec une rod, comme Reno. (Raison du nom: dans Last Order, Reno l'appelle Shin-Jin, le nouveau.)

Shotgun - La brunette à queue de cheval qui se bat... avec un shotgun! (Raison: rien d'autre ne peut lui aller! J'adore ce perso depuis Last Order...)

Lydia - La blonde qui ressemble à Elena (et qui est d'ailleurs sa soeur), qui se bat au revolver. (Raison: je l'ai vu sur DA, et je trouve ça approprié pour la soeur d'Elena.)

Ken - Celui avec les cheveux noirs coiffés bizarrement, qui se bat avec deux revolvers. (Raison: je voulais un nom américanisant pour lui.)

Cheny - La brune aux longs cheveux, qui se bat à mains nues en utilisant les arts martiaux. (Raison: Aucune en particulier, je cherchais un perso pour ce nom.)

Danny - Le grand baraqué, qui se bat aussi à mains nues. (Raison: ça va bien avec son apparence, je trouve...)

Tetsuyo - Celui avec les lunettes et une cicatrice, qui se bat avec un katana. (Raison: en fait c'est Wilya qui l'a trouvé...)

Cissnei - La petite rouquine qui se bat avec un shuriken du style de Yuffie. (Je n'ai pas inventé son nom, c'est celui qu'on retrouve dans Crisis Core. La seule qui a un nom officiel. Chère petite.)

Raphaël - Le petit mignon blond aux yeux bleus, qui se bat avec des nunchakus. (Raison: il a l'air d'un ange.)

* * *

Bon, c'est pas mal tout ce que vous avec besoin de savoir pour le moment. Je commence donc avec l'arc de Shinji, le plus joyeux et mignon des trois! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Tiens, le nouveau, ça va être ta place. T'installeras tes trucs ici, j'ai déjà déménagé les miens.

Lorsque Reno m'a dit ça, au départ, je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait pris la peine de me donner sa place à la salle de bureau des Turks. Et même, en y regardant de plus près, cette place était juste à côté de celle de Rude, et en déménageant il était forcé de s'éloigner de lui, son meilleur ami. Mais la réponse est venue rapidement, sous la forme d'un tourbillon hurlant.

-MAIS ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI, ÇA ?

Assourdi et étourdi, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui se passait. J'ai vu la forme sombre se diriger vers le nouveau bureau de Reno et agripper celui-ci par le col de sa chemise négligemment détachée.

-Mais pourquoi tu me refiles le nouveau ? J'en veux pas, moi !

-Yo, Shotgun, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire…

Lorsque j'ai fini par reprendre mes esprits, j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui se passait : apparemment, le bureau en face du mien appartenait à une certaine furie appelée Shotgun.

OoOoO

En fait les choses ont débuté un peu plus tôt, quand j'ai officiellement été engagé parmi les Turks, histoire de sauver ma peau. Lorsque Rude m'avait surpris dans les hangars de la Shin-Ra en train d'essayer de voler une de leurs motos dernier cri, j'ai eu à me battre contre lui. Et, évidemment, il m'a battu à plate couture. Mais avant que je tombe dans les vapes, il a dit que j'étais intéressant.

J'ai appris plus tard que mon gang était surveillé depuis longtemps par les Turks, et qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une occasion trop téméraire de ma part pour m'arrêter. Et j'avais été trop bête pour le voir. Je m'attendais à me retrouver en prison – quelle autre alternative pour le chef de gang de rue que j'étais ? Au lieu de cela, un homme du nom de Tseng est venu me voir, accompagné de Rude, et il m'a fait une proposition à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Devenir un Turk moi-même.

J'avais le temps qu'il me fallait pour guérir ainsi que pour prendre ma décision, mais je dois avouer ne pas avoir réfléchi bien longtemps, l'idée d'un séjour à l'ombre ne me séduisant guère. J'ai donc décidé d'adopter le costume noir des Turks et de mettre mes talents à leur service. Mon seul regret fut, et est encore, d'avoir perdu mon indépendance. Autrefois j'étais le chef, je devais dorénavant suivre les ordres d'une organisation si immense que la provenance en devenait floue. Mais la liberté de voir le ciel au-dessus de ma tête et de marcher aussi loin que je le pourrais l'emportait sur celle de rester moi-même dans une cellule. De toute façon, de quoi peut-on bien être le chef en prison, sinon d'autres âmes perdues ?

OoOoO

Pour en revenir à ma première journée au bureau, lorsque Shotgun a cessé de secouer Reno comme un prunier (il avait d'ailleurs l'air de trouver cela plutôt amusant), elle s'est enfin tournée vers moi et m'a observée de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Mal à l'aise devant le regard scrutateur d'une femme qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une furie, j'ai détourné le regard. Du moins l'ai-je voulu, mais elle s'est aussitôt rapprochée de moi et a saisi mon visage entre ses mains pour le regarder directement et de bien plus près.

-T'as peur de moi ? insinua-t-elle d'un ton méchant.

Après quelques hésitations surtout dues au fait qu'elle tenait ma mâchoire assez serrée entre ses doigts, j'ai fini par répondre, d'un ton sarcastique :

-Ouais. Terrifié. J'suis mort de peur.

Ne semblant pas remarquer l'ironie du propos, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place, juste en face de la mienne, d'un air à la fois satisfait et buté. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai pu détailler le personnage : femme dans le début de la vingtaine comme moi, cheveux châtains assez longs attachés en une queue de cheval haute, et un visage qui serait sûrement joli sans cet air obstiné et si peu féminin. Nul besoin de détailler le costume, elle portait évidemment le même que le mien en version féminine.

Je savais déjà, en devenant un Turk, que ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Mais j'étais loin de deviner à quel point.

OoOoO

J'ai très rapidement compris la raison pour laquelle Reno m'avait donné la place en face de celle de Shotgun : pour me tester. Et c'était possiblement la meilleure forme de test possible pour un nouveau Turk. Ou bien une forme d'enfer sur terre.

Shotgun semblait m'avoir pris en aversion. Aversion. Le mot est faible. Passer des heures entières devant son regard noir finissait par me donner la migraine. Mais les choses ont soudainement empiré quand elle a décidé de me lancer un sort de Feu en pleine tête après avoir affirmé que j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle coiffure. Normalement, je ne suis pas trop méchant avec les femmes, mais là, elle cherchait la bagarre ! Mais Rude a retenu mon poing qui allait s'abattre sur elle.

Ma fureur m'avait empêché de remarquer un détail, dont je ne me suis souvenu que bien plus tard : elle ne cherchait pas à éviter mon coup, se protégeant à peine la tête de ses bras. Évidemment, quelques secondes plus tard, alors que j'étais retenu par la force colossale de Rude, elle s'était éloignée et me tirait la langue… mais en tant que Turk, elle aurait pu se défendre d'une bien meilleure façon. Je crois, en y réfléchissant, qu'elle voulait que je la frappe. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Après quelques sévères avertissements de la part de Tseng, elle s'est un peu calmée. Au lieu de me lancer des sorts de Feu, elle me lançait du matériel de bureau – et je ne m'empêchais certainement pas de répliquer.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent mes premiers jours de travail à la Shin-Ra : à m'intégrer parmi ces agents uniques et à éviter de me faire massacrer à coups d'agrafeuse. À cause de Shotgun, je n'ai pas vraiment pu remarquer l'ambiance survoltée qui habitait toute la Tour. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion de réfléchir aux circonstances qui avaient permis qu'on me donne la chance de faire partie des Turks, mais en fait, les Turks avaient vraiment besoin de nouveau personnel. Un nouveau groupe terroriste venait d'être découvert, un groupe apparemment très dangereux qui utilisait la science de la Shin-Ra contre elle. Bref, le nouvel ennemi public que la Compagnie attendait depuis aussi longtemps était enfin arrivé. Un ennemi à combattre, un ennemi du nom d'AVALANCHE.

OoOoO

À la veille de ma première mission, Reno me prit à part, en m'accompagnant à mon appartement, non loin du sien dans les logements pour les employés spéciaux de la Tour Shin-Ra.

-Shotgun, dit-il en expirant la fumée de ca cigarette.

-M'en parle pas trop…

-Bah Shotgun c'est comme les guerres, les génocides et autres erreurs de l'humanité : il faut en parler pour ne pas oublier et pas répéter !

J'éclatai de rire. Finalement, après avoir repris mon sérieux, je finis par lui demander pourquoi il voulait parler de Shotgun.

-Parce que c'est elle ta partenaire pour ta première mission.

-QUOI ?

Il me une main sur l'épaule, l'air à la fois compatissant et amusé.

-Tseng va te l'annoncer demain. Alors… tu ferais mieux de te préparer, yo !

OoOoO

Je ne me suis pas demandé comment Reno pouvait savoir une telle chose. Qu'il soit la source de cette information était suffisant pour que j'y croie.

Je me suis donc préparé pour aller me coucher tôt. La journée du lendemain allait être rude, surtout qu'il s'agissait de ma première mission. Je me demandais comment Verdot et Tseng avaient bien pu avoir une aussi mauvaise idée. Pourquoi elle ? N'importe qui aurait pu mieux faire l'affaire ! Je m'entendais bien avec tous les autres Turks, sauf elle !

C'était peut-être un test. Ou bien une tentative pour nous rapprocher. Peu importe, c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais bon, je savais que je n'avais pas la possibilité de protester, alors j'allai me coucher tôt. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être fatiguante.

Pourtant je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Je me sentais observé dans son sommeil et jusque dans mes rêves. Depuis que j'étais arrivé à la Tour, je me sentais ainsi. Peut-être était-ce dû à la hauteur de mon appartement dans la Tour, ou bien simplement à cause de cette chambre un peu vide où j'étais seul… Pourtant, je sentais aussi une présence dans les couloirs… j'ai fini par penser que c'était ma conscience qui me tourmentait, à propos des membres de mon ancien gang. Et j'ai ainsi fini par m'endormir d'un sommeil un peu inquiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hé oui, je poste vite! Après tout il ne me reste que la révision à faire...

Petite précision: le soma est une vraie drogue, je me suis inspirée du roman "Le meilleur des mondes" de Aldous Huxley (un classique) pour l'introduire dans mon univers FF7, au moment où je forumais... dans le roman, c'est une drogue qui rend euphorique et qui fait oublier. Ça existe aussi IRL, c'est un médicament un peu louche, mais légal. Mais voilà, apparemment, dans Crisis Core, on retrouve du soma!! C'est un machin qui augmente une certaine statistique de combat... notre Zack chéri est un drogué... et moi j'ai des pouvoirs de voyante, il faut croire... O-o

* * *

La mission consistait en l'interception d'une valise contenant du soma à l'état pur. L'échange avait lieu dans un restaurant, entre deux criminels bien connus. La Shin-Ra ne jugeait pas bon de les arrêter personnellement, puisqu'ils ne seraient que remplacés par d'autres. Aussi bien les laisser courir et savoir qui ils sont. Par contre, la drogue devait être interceptée. Pas question de laisser autant de soma se faire mettre en circulation.

Le plan était simple : Shotgun se postait à distance avec un fusil sniper. Moi j'étais dans le restaurant. Au moment précis de l'échange, je la prévenais par micro, et elle tirait des balles de caoutchouc, assez fortes pour briser la fenêtre du restaurant et pour leur faire lâcher la valise, sans risque de blesser personne. Elle leur faisait lâcher la valise, je la rattrapais en donnant quelques coups de matraque au besoin, puis je lançais une bombe de fumée et je filais en douce.

Ça, c'était le plan. Malheureusement, le plan comprenait l'élément tout à fait foirreux que je sois mis en équipe avec Shotgun.

J'étais donc assis seul à une table, dans ce restaurant un peu miteux, habillé de vêtements assez larges pour cacher ma matraque et pour avoir l'air d'un jeune punk bien ordinaire, feignant de lire un journal de métro et regardant par-dessus pour voir l'avancement de la transaction. Tout aurait été bien sans le fait que Shotgun m'envoyait des insultes directement dans les oreilles. J'aurais voulu enlever mon oreillette, mais elle servait aussi de micro, et je tenais à réussir cette mission malgré elle.

C'était un test. Tout était un test.

-T'as l'air vraiment stupide avec cette casquette sur la tête, tu sais ? Et puis ces pantalons qui traînent par terre, franchement c'est d'un goût…

-Ferme-la, c'est pas ma faute, marmonnai-je.

-Tu t'habillais comme ça, quand tu dirigeais ton petit gang de ruelle ? Je suppose que t'avais pas d'argent pour t'habiller, tu prenais les vêtements que les clodos laissaient traîner…

-Tu parles, j'avais la classe…

-Ça t'a pas empêché de te faire botter le cul par Rude à la première occasion !

Je commençais à voir rouge. Perdant mon sang froid, je me suis levé et j'ai crié en plein restaurant :

-OUI, ET ALORS ?

Shotgun éclata de rire dans mon oreille. Mort de honte, je me suis rassis, et je me suis caché derrière mon journal. Tout le monde me regarda pendant un instant, puis les conversations reprirent. Les deux dealers continuaient comme si de rien n'était. Visiblement, les négociations se passaient mal, et les deux étaient si concentrés dans leurs affaires douteuses qu'ils m'avaient à peine remarqué.

Finalement, après avoir obtenu une bonne migraine à force d'entendre le rire perçant de Shotgun me vriller les tympans, j'ai fini par remarquer, sous la table, le reflet d'une valise métallique qui passait d'une main à l'autre.

-Shotgun, c'est le moment !

-Compris !

Une première balle de caoutchouc fracassa la vitrine du restaurant, ce qui jeta la confusion dans le restaurant. Les deux suivantes atteignirent les dealers en pleine tête, ce qui les sonna assez pour que je puisse leur arracher la valise de soma des mains.

Mais au moment où je prenais la bombe fumigène et me préparais à la lancer, je me faisais prendre par derrière par l'un des clients du restaurant… ou plutôt, l'un des gardes du corps déguisés des dealers.

J'ai lâché la bombe fumigène, qui a explosé en jetant un nuage épais sur toute la salle, puis j'ai empoigné ma chère matraque dans ma manche. Après quelques coups à l'aveuglette, j'ai fini par assommer le garde du corps, et j'ai filé vers la sortie du restaurant… avant de me rendre compte que j'avais laissé tomber la valise. Toussant, j'ai écarté les vrais clients à petits coups de matraque et j'ai récupéré la fameuse valise, puis j'ai filé en courant. Aussitôt hors du restaurant, j'ai crié :

-SHOTGUN, J'TE DÉTEEEEEESTE !

Je me suis rendu à la voiture noire et discrète qui nous servait pour la mission, garée une rue plus loin, et j'ai attendu là quelques minutes. Elle devait être en train de démonter son fusil et de quitter son poste, mais dans ma fureur, je croyais simplement qu'elle se faisait un plaisir de me faire patienter. Lorsqu'elle est finalement apparue, j'ai crié sur elle, crié comme je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir crier sur une femme.

Je lui ai crié toute ma haine ; à quel point j'en avais assez d'elle et de ses enfantillages qui avaient failli tout gâcher. Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne, pas même à mes pires ennemis. Le débordement de mes mots insulta jusqu'à la moelle de son âme et de son corps. Je ne lui ai rien épargné. Je voulais la détruire, qu'il n'en reste plus rien, et ainsi avoir la paix.

Lorsque j'eus fini de crier, essoufflé, le silence retomba dans la voiture. Shotgun avait baissé les yeux, et ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Je ne l'entendais pas sangloter, mais je la voyais trembler. Soudain, elle leva un de ses poings et me frappa au visage. Ma lèvre se fendit même si le coup n'était pas si fort. Le temps que j'essuie le sang sur mon menton, elle avait déjà ouvert la portière de la voiture et elle courait au loin.

De retour à la réalité à cause de la couleur à mon visage, je renonçai à la poursuivre. En fait, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je finis par décider de rentrer au QG. Il fallait bien porter cette fameuse valise de soma et faire un rapport…

En fait, la mission avait réussi, et à part quelques incidents, il n'y avait rien à redire. Crier ainsi sur Shotgun m'avait déchargé de tout mon stress, et enfin je voyais les choses clairement.

OoOoO

Le soir même, Rude et Reno m'invitèrent à aller prendre un verre. Apparemment, en temps normal, les nouveaux Turks ont droit à une fête de bienvenue, mais tout le monde était si occupé avec l'agitation actuelle qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir lieu. Au moins j'aurais droit à une beuverie gratuite, Reno m'ayant promis de tout me payer ce soir-là.

J'alignai donc les cocktails les plus complexes et les plus chers, jusqu'à ce que je plonge dans un état semi-comateux. Les rires de Reno et la musique tonitruante du bar se mêlaient, me semblaient flous. Je ne voulais plus rien sentir, je voulais oublier quelque chose que je ne voyais pas.

Comme j'était devenu incapable de marcher, Rude me prit sur son dos pour rentrer. On aurait dit que l'alcool ne lui faisait aucun effet, lui. Reno marchait à côté de nous, titubant un peu.

-C'est pas dans ton habitude, tu t'es pas plaint de Shotgun de toute la soirée, dit-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-J'l'ai engueulée directement aujourd'hui, répondis-je du fond de la ouate où je me sentais baigner. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-Tu l'as faite pleurer ?

-Sais pas. M'en fous.

Mais je sus, en le disant, que c'était tout à fait le contraire. Que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais autant bu. Pourquoi je voulais oublier.


	3. Chapter 3

Suiiiiiiiiteuh!

Pas grand chose à dire... définitivement, je fais trop de choses en même temps, en ce moment...

Un chapitre un peu plus sombre, probablement le plus sombre de cet arc, mais bon, c'est rien comparé à ce qui s'en vient dans les deux autres... (chuis un peu trop sadique avec mes persos, moi...)

* * *

Je m'éveillai le lendemain, assez tard, avec un mal de tête carabiné. Je sus aussitôt que mon rapport sur la mission, dû pour aujourd'hui, serait totalement merdique.

Une fois à mon bureau, j'ai écrit mon rapport entre les coups de marteau réguliers sur ma tête. Shotgun n'était pas à son bureau en face du mien, contrairement à d'habitude. Tseng me dit au passage qu'elle avait déjà remis son rapport.

J'aurais voulu la voir, pour m'excuser. Je savais que j'étais allé trop loin la veille. Je me repentais de plus en plus, et j'en venais même à souhaiter de bien m'entendre avec elle.

Après le travail, je partis faire quelques courses. Je venais de m'installer à la Tour, après tout, et il me manquait encore plusieurs choses. Danny et Rude m'accompagnaient pour transporter mes achats ; j'avais besoin de meubles et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Au fond, la vie est une chose incroyablement matérielle.

À nouveau, je me sentis suivi. Danny et Rude, étrangement, ne ressentaient rien. Ainsi, j'ai compris que j'étais le seul surveillé. De retour à mon appartement, sans même prendre la peine d'assembler ou d'installer mes nouveaux meubles, je sortis à nouveau, sans autre but que de surprendre ceux qui m'observaient.

Marchant dans des ruelles obscures des Taudis, je cherchai sans en avoir l'air parmi toutes les ombres mouvantes, toutes les silhouettes anonymes. Je gardais ma matraque dans ma manche, car je connaissais bien les dangers des Taudis.

Finalement, j'ai entendu un bruit de pas suspect, non pas derrière moi, comme je m'y attendais, mais au-dessus de moi. Vivement, j'ai escaladé une grille près d'un mur et j'ai sauté sur le toit d'une maison miteuse. Dans l'obscurité éclairée des lampadaires, j'ai vu une silhouette sombre sur le toit d'en face. Ses longs cheveux attachés se mouvaient dans son dos. Shotgun.

Tous mes scrupules, toute ma culpabilité m'abandonnèrent au profit de la rage, à nouveau. La migraine me reprit.

-Alors, tu me suis, Shotgun ? m'écriai-je à voix haute.

-Tu vas encore me crier dessus, Shinji ? répondit-elle juste assez fort pour que je l'entende malgré la distance. Pourtant, j'ai rien fait de mal, cette fois-ci…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, alors ? m'énervai-je

-Je… non, laisse tomber et crie-moi plutôt dessus.

Parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé, l'envie me quitta aussitôt. J'avais aussi voulu m'excuser, et cette envie là aussi m'était passée. Je me suis donc contenté de rester là à la fixer. L'air las, elle finit par s'en aller, sautant de toit en toit. Je n'avais même pas le cœur à la poursuivre. Je pensais que ma tête allait exploser au moindre geste.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, on m'annonça une nouvelle mission. Les criminels ne prennent pas de repos, nous n'y avions donc pas droit non plus. Je serais accompagné de Ken et (à ma mauvaise surprise) de Shotgun. Au moins nous de serions pas seuls tous les deux, ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

La mission consistait simplement à surveiller un hangar de motos de la Shin-Ra. Un gang de rue voulait s'y introduire et voler les nouveaux modèles.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose, insinua Ken.

Je lui donnai une claque derrière la tête, et il éclata de rire. Shotgun aussi se mit à rire, faiblement. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi sombre, et moi aussi j'avais gardé un certain malaise de la veille.

Mais il fallait bien exécuter les ordres, et nous avons donc pris position dans le hangar, moi et Ken près des portes et Shotgun sur une poutre au plafond, pour nous couvrir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les voleurs arrivent. Cachés derrière les portes, nous les avons laissés entrer. Ils ne ressortiraient pas, là était le plan.

Avant qu'ils n'aient réussi à faire démarrer la moindre moto, Ken et moi sommes sortis de nos cachettes et nous nous sommes précipités vers eux. Ken commença à tirer, et j'activais le courant de ma matraque, quand je me rendis compte que je reconnaissais les visages de la plupart des voleurs. C'était mon ancien gang. Mon ancienne famille.

Eux aussi me reconnurent. Et aussitôt, leur objectif passa des motos à ma tête. J'hésitais à me défendre, et je voyais sans émotion mes anciens frères tomber, troués des balles de Shotgun et de Ken.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Shinji ? Bouge ! entendis-je crier Shotgun.

Mais au moment où je reprenais mes esprits, je me fis assaillir par derrière. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le son d'une moto qui démarrait.

OoOoO

Se réveiller attaché sur une chaise n'est jamais bon signe, surtout pas quand, en face de vous, il y a une personne que vous avez trahi.

Il s'agissait de Mike, mon ancien bras droit. Il avait dû devenir le chef de la bande à ma place, quand je suis devenu Turk. Il avait toujours été colérique et cruel, en fait il l'avait souvent été à ma place, lorsqu'il le fallait et que j'en étais incapable. Petit, nerveux et blond, il avait l'air d'une teigne. Mais il avait ma matraque en main et je ne pouvais me défendre.

Mike m'a accablé de reproches avant de me rouer de coups. Qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus mal, des mots ou des coups ?

Je saignais, mais je retenais mes larmes, encore.

J'étais un lâche. J'étais un traitre. J'étais un fils de pute. Je méritais la mort, et Mike me faisait presque supplier de me l'accorder. En fait je ne voulais pas mourir. Je voulais simplement échapper à la douleur. Des courants électriques parcouraient mes nerfs, alors que mes membres étaient meurtris par les coups. Au bout de quelques heures, j'étais à bout. Mike s'amusait encore.

Un coup de feu mit fin à ma torture. Mike retomba sans un cri, un trou au milieu du front. Hébété, je vis Cheny et Shotgun, l'une me détachant et la seconde épongeant rapidement le sang de mon visage.

-Vous arrivez un peu tard, murmurai-je, fatigué.

Soudain, alors qu'on m'avait à peine détaché, Shotgun sauta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte était horriblement douloureuse à cause de toutes mes ecchymoses, mais je me suis contenté de serrer les dents. Je ne comprenais pas, mais tout était plongé dans le flou.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle sur mon épaule. C'est ma faute… tu peux me frapper, tu peux me crier dessus…

Alors que j'allais aussi l'entourer de mes bras, hésitant, Cheny nous sépara brutalement, l'air pressé. Shotgun passa une main sur ses yeux, et toute trace de ses sanglots disparut de son visage.

-Tu peux te relever ? fit Cheny.

J'y suis parvenu, et j'arrivais même à trotter à une certaine vitesse. Ainsi je pus m'échapper avec elles de mon ancien repère. L'endroit, à part quelques cadavres ici et là, était désert. Shotgun me prit le poignet pour me tirer plus vite, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint l'hélicoptère. Elle prit alors le siège du pilote, et Cheny me donna quelques Potions avant de me prodiguer les premiers soins.

J'aurais voulu demander à Shotgun en quoi tout était sa faute ; ne pouvant lui parler à cause de bruit de l'hélico, j'en suis venu à me dire que, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait, je ne pouvais pas tout lui reprocher. Pourtant, c'était ce qui me semblait le plus facile, le plus évident à faire. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah que chuis fatiguée... mais bon, le devoir m'appelle, je dois poster avant de dodoer! (Je sens que je résisterai pas à un peu de Guilty Gear avant, non plus... pourquoi suis-je si faible? XD)

Petite mention de proto-AVALANCHE ici, c'est bien celle de Before Crisis, qui est complètement différente de celle du jeu original, avec Sears, Elfey et Fuhito... pas confondre... si j'avais eu plus d'infos à ce sujet, j'aurais mis plus d'implication de ces persos dans le récit, mais c'était difficile... Tant pis, quand j'irai au Japon je me prendrai un keitai trop cher avec le jeu dessus, gneh. Je comprendrai pas plus, mais je serai heureuse. Et ruinée. Pas comme si ça allait faire changement.

Bonne lecture! Merci spécial à Yukira Shiroi pour la lecture assidue!

* * *

Le temps passa, plus rapidement que jamais. À peine guéri de ma séance de torture – heureusement, je n'en ai pas gardé de marque – j'enfilai mission après mission. La révolte couvait dans le monde et il fallait l'écraser proprement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'ordre, mais je sais bien qu'il en faut un. Et je sais aussi que quand il y a un ordre, il y a des gens qui se dressent contre cet ordre. Même un crétin sans éducation comme moi peut comprendre ça. C'est pour ça que je pouvais me battre contre AVALANCHE sans regrets ni remords.

À ce moment-là, j'ai eu droit à une sorte de trêve avec Shotgun. J'avais appris, en sortant avec Reno et Rude à nouveau, qu'elle m'avait suivi de loin depuis le début, justement pour me protéger de mon ancien gang. Personne ne lui avait demandé, pas même Verdot. Elle l'avait juste fait, tout simplement, parce que mon bureau était en face du sien et qu'elle se sentait responsable et qu'elle était « comme ça ». Reno ne s'est jamais donné la peine de m'expliquer comment, en fait.

Alors il y avait cette trêve, qui ne semblait être une sorte de saut dans le temps. Le malaise me gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi sans rien me dire ni rien me lancer par la tête. Je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à dire que cela me manquait, mais ce malaise restait, toujours. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à briser le silence, comme si, après avoir autant crié sur elle, tous les mots s'étaient épuisés. Durant des semaines, je ne suis parvenu à lui dire que quelques mots, et seulement en mission, par nécessité.

Elle avait arrêté de me harceler, mais les choses allaient-elles vraiment mieux ?

Au bout de quelques semaines, un nouveau Turk fut engagé, un petit mignon, un gosse de riche nommé Raphaël. Il me semblait un peu hors du monde, comme s'il n'était jamais sorti de chez lui, mais il était gentil et doux plutôt que simplement timide. Par contre, j'ai été assez fâché que LUI ait droit à une fête de bienvenue. C'était la première fois depuis des mois où, par hasard, tous les Turks étaient libres et à Midgar. Un miracle.

-Quand même, lâchai-je après avoir avalé ma première bière, vous auriez pu m'organiser un petit quelque chose !

-Bah, tu vois bien, lança soudainement Shotgun qui avait déjà aligné plusieurs shooters à une vitesse fulgurante, c'est parce que personne t'aime, on a pas besoin de te souhaiter la bienvenue, tu l'es pas.

-QUOI ?

J'allais répliquer, mais tout le monde avait éclaté de rire et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux prendre ça comme une mauvaise blague.

La soirée resta brillante, pleine de rires et d'alcool. Avec Danny, Cissnei et Reno, j'ai pu fêter dignement, en fait sans raison, pas vraiment pour Raphaël, plutôt parce que j'aimais la fête, la boisson. J'ai fait danser Cissnei et Lydia ; la piste était presque déserte, mais c'était plus drôle ainsi.

Lorsque je revins à ma place, à bout de souffle, Reno me pointa Shotgun en me disant à l'oreille :

-Yo, fais-la aussi danser, on dirait qu'elle attend que ça !

Je jetai un regard en direction de Shotgun qui détourna aussitôt le regard et se mit à parler vivement avec Cheny, qui était aussi sérieuse et renfermée que d'habitude.

-T'as qu'à y aller, toi ! répondis-je.

-C'est pas comme si j'en avais pas l'habitude, répliqua-t-il, mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, ce soir.

-J'en doute !

-Tu sais pas ce que tu manques ! lâcha-t-il en se levant, allant inviter Shotgun à danser.

En effet, on aurait dit des pros. Il y avait entre eux une telle complicité, une telle fraternité que, malgré tout, j'ai su que je ne voulais pas inviter Shotgun à danser. Je n'aurais jamais autant de naturel avec elle. Le résultat n'aurait pas cette harmonie. La toucher, la faire tourner… c'était impossible.

La fête se termina assez tôt – c'est ce qui arrive quand les patrons sont là, on n'y peut rien – et comme j'arrivais encore à marcher, on m'a mis Shotgun sur les épaules. Elle avait vraiment trop bu.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? m'écriai-je alors que Reno filait avec les autres et que j'avançais à pas de tortue à cause du poids de Shotgun sur mon dos.

-Parce que le nouveau est trop petit, et après lui c'est toi le plus récent parmi nous, alors cette corvée-là est pour toi !

-Mais…

-De toute façon, tu t'entends mieux avec elle qu'avant, non ?

Je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre. Je me suis donc retrouvé seul avec Shotgun sur mon dos, en marchant dans les rues éclairées par intermittence. Midgar ne semblait pas dormir, même si les trottoirs étaient déserts. Tout était humide, il avait dû pleuvoir alors que nous étions dans le bar. Les choses étaient luisantes et fraîches dans la nuit de la métropole.

-Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, finis-je par dire pour rompre le silence.

-Oh, ferme-la, j'ai mal à la tête, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avec humeur.

-Pour une fois que j'essaie d'être gentil avec toi ! me fâchai-je.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, grogna-t-elle.

Elle se mit à se débattre sur mon dos. Je dus faire attention et m'appuyer sur un mur pour ne pas tomber avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-J'veux rentrer seule ! s'écria-t-elle. Laisse-moi, j'peux me débrouiller seule !

N'y tenant plus, je l'ai faite glisser de mon dos. Elle est retombée sur ses pieds et a pris quelque secondes pour retrouver un équilibre à peu près suffisant pour marcher. Très clairement, elle n'était pas en état de rentrer seule, mais elle insistait et s'éloignait déjà en s'appuyant sur les murs.

J'allais lui dire que ça m'était égal, qu'elle pouvait bien se traîner comme elle voulait, ça m'était égal, oui, égal… mais à nouveau, les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je sus, soudainement, que j'étais en fait incapable de la laisser seule ainsi : je lui devais la vie. Elle m'avait suivi de loin durant des semaines pour s'assurer que personne de mon ancien gang ne me ferait du mal. Je pouvais bien la suivre pour un soir, et puis de toute façon, nous allions au même endroit.

J'ai donc gardé mes distances, mais l'ayant toujours à vue, tout en m'arrangeant pour ne pas être vu moi-même.

Elle était assez pitoyable à voir. Elle rasait lentement les murs et les clôtures, trébuchant à chaque débris, oscillant dangereusement à chaque pas. Elle finit par parvenir, à cause d'un détour certainement dû à la désorientation de son ivresse, à la place publique du monument commémorant la fin de la guerre de Wutai. Elle s'étala par terre, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de murs sur cette place, et resta là, immobile. Un mendiant alla la voir, mais elle lui cria dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Au moins elle n'avait pas l'air de s'endormir, mais…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, en ayant assez de devoir rester sur place à la regarder compter des étoiles imaginaires, je me suis demandé si je devais rester là ou m'en aller. Et alors que je me posais la question, balançant le pour et le contre de chaque option, j'entendis la voix de Shotgun qui m'appelait, plaintivement.

-Shinji… Shinji…

Il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle ignorait ma présence en cet endroit et en ce moment. Appelé, je suis allé vers elle aussi rapidement que le permettait ma fatigue et mon taux d'alcool. À nouveau, Shotgun dit mon nom, mais cette fois, m'ayant vu, elle avait un ton surpris.

-Shinji ?! Tu m'as suivie ?

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais trahi et qu'il était trop tard. Aussi bien assumer.

-Oui, j't'ai suivie et j'ai bien fait, on dirait que j'vais encore devoir te porter, dis-je moqueur, en m'approchant d'elle.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, grommela-t-elle en s'agenouillant maladroitement.

Je me penchai au-dessus d'elle en lui souriant. Son air boudeur et sa maladresse involontaire étaient adorables en cet instant. Je me dis que ce soir-là, non, que toujours, Shotgun était une petite fille, un enfant, un chaton égaré. Lui en vouloir était futile, se prendre dans ses jeux était vain, la comprendre était inutile, mais elle était là, fille pas encore tout à fait femme, désespérée d'amour et d'attention, sans défense. Je lui tendis la main.

-Je peux quand même t'aider ? lui demandai-je.

Elle regarda longuement ma main, les sourcils froncés, puis elle se décida à la saisir. Une fois debout, grâce à mon aide, elle s'appuya contre ma poitrine pour garder son équilibre. Je la laissai faire, amusé et intrigué. Je ne la croyais pas capable de faire du mal en cet instant.

-Hé… Shinji, dit-elle contre ma chemise.

-Hm ?

Elle releva lourdement la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu me détestes ?

-Je crois pas… mais...

Aussitôt, elle prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me fallut quelques bonnes secondes avant de comprendre que c'était un _baiser_, que c'était _Shotgun_ qui m'embrassait. Rien dans tout cela n'avait de sens. L'haleine alcoolisée de Shotgun me donna la simple idée que ce n'était qu'à cause de son état.

Les mains de Shotgun quittèrent mon visage pour se poser sur ma poitrine, avant de me repousser brutalement. Trébuchant sur une pierre mal scellée de la place, je tombai lourdement sur le dos. Shotgun en profita pour fuir, plus habilement et plus rapidement que je ne l'en aurais crue capable dans son état.

Je restai étendu par terre sur la place à mon tour. Il n'y avait aucune étoile au ciel, et le monument à la victoire de la Shin-Ra sur les Wutaiens était une tour d'ombre, pointue et fantasque. Un lampadaire mal ajusté clignotait plus loin. C'était tranquille, parfait pour ma tête vide. Je comprenais pourquoi Shotgun était restée ici aussi longtemps.

Le baiser de Shotgun avait empoisonné, paralysé mon âme. Et soudain, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait empoisonné mon âme depuis le premier jour, parce qu'elle était toujours dans mon esprit comme une rengaine qui trottait dans ma tête depuis des mois, toujours la même mélodie, impossible à oublier, même si je la détestais. Elle parcourait mes nerfs jusqu'à la moelle de mes os. Son goût d'alcool sucré était toujours posé sur mes lèvres, et l'odeur de poudre et de shampoing de ses cheveux semblait toujours flotter en l'air, comme un nuage capiteux.

Elle m'avait envahi. Elle était là, impossible de la chasser puisqu'elle s'était glissée sous ma peau. Shotgun, Shotgun, Shotgun. Rien à faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Rien de particulier à dire, et puis là mon lion m'attend, alors enjoy!

* * *

Après avoir récupéré l'usage de mes membres et être revenu par un moyen ou un autre jusqu'à ma chambre de la Tour, j'ai réussi à dormir, mon corps fatigué et ivre l'emportant sur mon esprit survolté.

Lorsque mon réveille-matin a sonné, disons que je l'ai gentiment jeté contre le mur. Un lendemain de veille… mais quelle veille ! Il fallait pourtant bien que je me lève et que j'aille au boulot. Heureusement, je n'avais pas de mission prévue ce jour-là. Heureusement. J'aurais tout foiré.

C'est en me brossant les dents qu'il me vint à l'esprit que je verrais certainement Shotgun ce jour-là. Je m'arrêtai de brosser, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, puis je me secouai et je crachai dans le lavabo. Il me restait quand même une sorte de vertige. Shotgun, Shotgun, Shotgun.

M'habiller, ranger les choses. Gagner du temps, me chercher des excuses. Mais il fallait bien partir.

Une fois au bureau, juste après avoir ouvert la porte, j'ai lâché un petit rire : tout le monde semblait ralenti, fatigué, cerné. À mon rire, certains se tournèrent vers moi, avec l'air hargneux de ceux qui ont mal à la tête. Je fis comme eux : je me pris une tasse de café et j'allai à ma place pour faire un mauvais rapport.

Shotgun n'était pas encore là, et au bout de deux heures de retard, je me demandais s'il ne fallait pas commencer à s'inquiéter, quand soudain elle arriva, tirée par le bras par Lydia qui la sermonnait. Apparemment, elle s'était tout simplement enfermée dans sa chambre, sous un tas de couvertures. J'ai ri comme tout le monde à son arrivée, et je me suis demandé si elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais, une fois qu'elle s'est assise à sa place en face de la mienne, impossible de se tromper : les dizaines d'articles de bureau qu'elle me lança en quelques minutes en visant ma tête me firent comprendre que, définitivement, elle s'en souvenait. Je n'ai pas répliqué, contrairement à mon habitude, mais j'ai quand même tout fait pour éviter que les objets lancés s'écrasent sur mon visage.

Une fois son bureau vide, n'ayant plus rien à lancer, Shotgun se mit à taper sur son bureau en chantant. Elle chantait d'ailleurs particulièrement faux. Et pourtant, je me sentais une patience d'ange. Je n'aurais pas voulu la regarder directement pour rien au monde.

Mais les autres Turks ne possédaient pas ma patience, surtout pas ce matin-là. Arès avoir discuté avec Rude, Reno alla interrompre le gracieux chant de Shotgun en lui posant une main sur la bouche. Évidemment, elle de débattit, mais Reno la prit rapidement par les bras, Rude par les jambes, et ils l'ont aussitôt traînée jusqu'à un grand placard à documents au fond de la pièce.

La scène s'était passée si rapidement, et j'arrivais à peine à la comprendre, lorsque Reno revint vers moi.

-Bon, c'est ton tour.

-Hé ! m'écriai-je ! Mais j'ai rien fait, moi !

Rude me saisit par les jambes et aida Reno à me soulever.

-J'ai aucune idée de ce que t'as pu faire ou pas faire, mais, yo, pour Shotgun, c'est certainement de ta faute, alors vous allez régler ça une fois pour toutes !

Et, aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je fus jeté dans le même placard où on avait jeté Shotgun quelques instants auparavant. La porte se referma sur nous deux, et j'entendis le cliquetis de la serrure.

Il faisait particulièrement sombre dans le placard, mais pourtant, le visage de Shotgun m'apparaissait distinctement dans la pénombre. Elle devait être assise ou agenouillée. Après avoir donné quelques coups en vain sur la porte, je me suis aussi écrasé par terre.

-J'y comprends rien, lâchai-je surtout pour moi-même.

-Alors c'est que t'est vraiment un crétin ! répliqua Shotgun.

Et elle me lança une pluie d'injures, sans même crier, simplement en marmottant dans son coin. Je soupirai, l'écoutant à peine, m'inquiétant surtout du moment où Reno nous libérerait enfin. Au bout d'un certain temps, Shotgun se tut, et elle se leva. À cause de l'obscurité, je ne pouvais pas voir les traits de son visage, mais je sursautai à l'intonation de sa voix. Si douce. Si triste.

-Pour toi, hier, c'était pas important, hein ?

Le regard qu'elle fixait sur moi m'illuminait de compréhension.

_Rappelle-toi de moi, d'hier. Souviens-toi. Remarque-moi. Je veux être aimée. Je veux que tu m'aimes. Oui, aime-moi. Laisse-moi t'envahir, te pénétrer, posséder le moindre recoin de tes pensées. Shinji, je te désire plus que tout au monde, et je veux être ton désir. Je veux tout. Je veux l'infini. Je veux l'amour. Je peux tout dévorer autour de moi. Je peux te déchirer, te découper, t'avaler. Tu ne verras que moi, et je serai ce que tu voudras. Shinji. Est-ce que tu connais mes nuits sans sommeil, Shinji ? Dans quel état je me mets, pour toi, tout cela pour toi. Tout cela à cause de toi. C'est ta faute. Rappelle-toi d'hier, j'ai perdu tout mon courage. Je ne suis forte que par ta faute, et ma faiblesse vient aussi de toi. Remarque-le. Remarque-moi._

-Je crois que c'était important, dis-je finalement. Mais le plus important est à venir, non ?

Shotgun s'agenouilla en face de moi et me palpa le visage dans l'obscurité. Ses mains n'étaient ni douces, ni chaudes, mais elles avaient quelque chose de rassurant, par leur tangibilité dans cette pièce obscure.

-Alors c'est vrai que tu ne me détestes pas, Shinji ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à te détester vraiment.

-Et tu arriverais à m'aimer ?

Aimer. Je ne m'étais jamais arrêté à ce détail avant ce jour : j'avais du succès auprès des filles, mais je ne les aimais pas. J'avais mieux à faire, j'étais le chef d'un gang de rue. J'étais dur parce que je le devais. Mais j'étais devenu un Turk et mon univers avait complètement basculé à cause d'une furie avec une queue de cheval brune. Je pouvais être ce que je voulais – pas seulement ce que je devais être – et alors je compris que j'étais libre, complètement libre, bien plus que jamais je n'aurais osé l'imaginer.

Et j'étais libre d'aimer cette femme en face de moi, qui par ses jeux d'enfant avait réussi à détourner toutes mes pensées et tous mes soucis vers elle.

Le choix était aisé. J'ai saisi son visage entre mes mains jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'embrasser. Pour une fois, elle se laissa faire. Et je compris, en prenant l'initiative de ce baiser, à quel point elle était fragile. Et que je voulais la protéger comme elle m'avait protégé.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés à nouveau. Je l'ai prise par sa taille mince, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou, Et ce nouveau baiser devint désir. Nos lèvres et nos langues brûlaient.

Soudain, la lumière envahit la pièce. Plissant les yeux, j'ai reconnu avec beaucoup de gêne la silhouette de Tseng au seuil de la porte ouverte. Shotgun me repoussa immédiatement, les joues très rouges. Les miennes l'étaient probablement autant. Penauds, nous attendions la sentence de notre chef.

-… bon, maintenant que c'est arrangé, vous vous remettez au travail ? On ne vous paie quand même pas pour vous bécoter dans les placards…

J'ai entendu le rire de tous les autres Turks derrière lui. Impossible d'y échapper, donc, inutile d'avoir honte. J'ai pris la main de Shotgun et je l'ai tirée hors du placard. Ses doigts étaient toujours froids.

J'étais heureux, j'étais amoureux, et je tenais en mes mains la source de tout ce que j'étais maintenant. Maintenant le monde était à moi.

* * *

L'arc de Shinji est terminé! Je vais poster le premier chapitre du deuxième demain: l'arc de Raphaël. À la prochaine!

* * *


End file.
